Booben's Majestic Mission
by ItchyAedeagus
Summary: Embrace Booben.


Booben's Majestic Mission

It was only a simple mission; one easily accomplished by even the most novice of Tenno. A lone Corpus ship went astray from its usual flight path, orbiting around the outskirts of Jupiter's faint but visible ring. It was transporting a recently discovered cryopod, showing no visible signs of old age. Its occupants and their mechanical constructs were long gone. Those that managed to escape flew back towards the safety of the cloud city within Jupiter's hazy atmosphere, while the rest have fallen prey to the ever growing Technocyte Plague. The corridors of the ship were once sterile, now covered in patches of growing mutated flesh. The cryopod remained alone with none to guard it from imminent infected threats. Four small podships can be seen from a distance, zipping towards the abandoned Corpus ship at unbelievable speeds. They slowed to a crawl and unfolded the hatch on the bottom. Four figures hopped down and by the next second, disappeared within the hull. With them clear out of sight, the podships accelerated and flew off back into deep space.

Several clangs can be heard resonating from the ceiling. With a loud bang, a square metal grate fell down and clattered noisily on the metallic floor. Zephyr emerged first, followed by Ember and Rhino. The three Warframes expected their last member to appear from behind. They looked around, but much to their dismay, their fellow Tenno was nowhere to be seen. The warframes looked at each other in confusion before pulling out their primaries. Clearly worried about the fate of their fourth member, they wasted no time for their quest to search high and low for him. They barged out the door, primed and ready to fire at any mutated hostiles, but all they found was several dozen charred bodies. Electric sparks still emitted from their flesh. They knelt down and examined the corpse, immediately recognizing their fellow Tenno's handiwork. From behind, several chargers, formerly Grineer Lancers now turned into hideous monstrocities, roared in rage and charged headlong towards the Tenno warriors. Just as Zephyr was about to fire the first shot, a dark vortex appeared between them and pulled the chargers into its radius. The pressure of it instantly killed them, leaving only their lifeless corpses to swing around the center. They looked behind their shoulders to see their missing Tenno in all his glamour, Booben. In an act of welcome, he threw tesla balls on each of their stunned faces before running off into the distance.

SOME TIME LATER

Separated again from the rest, Booben and Zephyr were being chased after by a small hoard of infested creatures. Ahead, they entered another room, with windows built on one side of the wall. With a swift motion, Booben placed a bounce trap in front of her. Just as she felt the gravitational effect push on her feet, Booben shot out the brittle windows with his Marelock pistol. Zephyr was launched out the ship with majestic motion, hurling her out like a beautiful eagle into the blissful depths of space. Dispatching the remaining infested, Booben fought back tears of joy as he resealed the hull by the use of a nearby console.

SOME MORE TIME LATER

Booben aimed his Penta to the windows; the gas planet of Jupiter clearly dominating the view of space. Firing all five rounds, the adhesive explosive charges attached themselves on the largest window pane in the storage bay. Waving his hand over his body, Booben activated a stasis field for himself, locking him securely in place. Looking forward, he saw Rhino and Ember fighting off the infested with their melee weapons. More infested from all points of entry flooded out endlessly. With a press of a button, Booben activated the charges. The window panes shattered simultaneously, sucking everything and everyone out towards the vacuums of space. It sent Rhino and Ember cartwheeling out like the force of a thousand shockwave MOAs, along with hundreds of infested. The cryopod did not stay secure for long, and it too was ripped from its bolted foundation and was swiftly flying across the boundless emptiness of space. At last, the ship's emergency protocols activated and resealed the breached windows, leaving the large room eerily empty and clean.

Falling down on his knees, Booben looked up and wept with joy.


End file.
